


Celos

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cortito y muy fluff, Dedicado a un promtp en Tumblr, M/M, Set on season one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will siente celos, ¿pero de quién? ¿Será Alana? ¿Será Hannibal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

Suspira cansado.

Otra noche que pasaba en el hospital sintiendo nerviosismo cada vez que posaba los ojos en el pequeño cuerpo de Abigail que descansaba en la cama, quisiera o no, terminaba fijando la atención en  aquel parche que cubría la herida que Hobbs le había hecho a su propia hija.

Decide salir por un momento, con la excusa de buscar un poco de café para mantenerse despierto. El rubio doctor, quien le acompañaba sonríe por leves momentos hacia su persona haciéndole saber que tenía un poco de atención y él finalmente se aleja.  
Para cuando regresa, una leve incomodidad le llena sin estar del todo seguro por qué.

El doctor ya no se encontraba solo, ahora se encontraba en compañía de la doctora Alana Bloom, que él bien conocía, era quizás, la única persona a la que él podía realmente llamar amiga.

Las manos se encierran con furia al pequeño vaso que contenía la cafeína mientras su mirada se centra en ambos psiquiatras; su mandíbula se tensa al contemplar la facilidad con la que Alana se acercaba a Hannibal posando una mano en su hombro y sus cuerpos quedaban a la par, a la altura de la cama de Abigail.

_Solo están hablando. Quizás están hablando sobre la más joven._

Se repite a sí mismo como un mantra pero sabe que es inútil, los músculos de su espalda se contraen y tal es el enojo creciente que ese pequeño vaso de café que aun tenía en las manos, cae sonoro al suelo atrayendo la atención hacia sí.

 

 

Sentado en la silla cerca del escritorio de Lecter, contempla al doctor por momentos y frunce el entrecejo al recordar ese pinchazo en el estómago al imaginarle cerca de Alana.

—¿Qué sucede Will?  
—Nada—contesta con rapidez en una forma bastante inútil.  
—Claramente puedo ver que algo tienes en mente. Sabes que puedes contarme—es el tono en el rubio lo que le hace perder los estribos, ese siempre calmado y tranquilo tono que pareciera que nada pudiese perturbarle. Suspira cerrando los ojos por segundos y una vez más su cerebro le atormenta con la misma imagen, Alana y Hannibal. Juntos.

Su espalda choca contra el respaldo de la silla y comienza a hablar con velocidad, ni siquiera es consciente de lo que en verdad escapa de su boca.

—Simplemente no puedo entender porqué tienes que estar tan cerca de ella. Y ni siquiera se le ocurra negarlo doctor, usted no puede mentirme—Las palabras escapan de su boca con fluidez y facilidad pero aun estando dominado por aquella conocida incomodidad y desagrado que la situación le provocaba, se sorprende y abre los ojos chocando con la mirada del psiquiatra mientras escucha su voz.  
—¿Eso es lo que estabas pensando?—Hannibal se acerca a su escritorio y queda apoyado en el con una mano—Desde que llegaste supe que algo traías en mente, tu tampoco puedes mentirme Will.  
—No intente desviar la conversación, doctor. Se lo que vi y estoy muy seguro que no se trataba de un sueño o una alucinación.  
—¿Qué fue lo que viste?—el hombre susurra mientras le contempla divertido. Sabía el efecto que tendrían sus palabras sobre el perfilador, Will volvería a repasar los hechos en su imaginación, la escena pasaría frente a sus ojos como una película.  
—Tu estabas  _flirteando_  con Alana—las palabras le saben amargas.  
—¿Estás seguro de eso?  
—Si—entorna los ojos con molestia.  
—¿Te molesta?—una sonrisa casi inexistente roza sus ojos—Dime por qué—susurra sin darle tiempo al castaño de pensar, quería una respuesta instintiva.  
—Por supuesto que me molesta, el solo hecho de que ella este cerca de ti me molesta—quedan en silencio por momentos. Momentos en los que Will cae en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir; siente como su cara arde y por mero reflejo alza el rostro encontrándose con un Hannibal que le miraba con atención junto a una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.


End file.
